Trottoir da Alma
by T. Lecter
Summary: O que de fato me dói é ler nos teus olhos o que teus lábios não tiveram coragem de dizer enquanto eu ainda podia ouvir. //Feita para Chibi Anne


**_Trottoir_**** da alma**

-

_O que de fato me dói é ler nos teus olhos o que teus lábios não tiveram coragem de dizer enquanto eu ainda podia ouvir._

_-  
_

_Eu acho que um dia eu prometi uma Jiraya/Tsunade pra Anne... não tenho certeza, mas enfim, é pra ela._

_-_

**A vida quando acaba, cabe em qualquer lugar.  
(Engenheiros do Hawaii - A Violência Travestida faz seu Trottoir)**

_-  
_

É estranho lembrar certos momentos quando você não tem mais um cérebro onde guardar os pensamentos. Eles ficam flutuando sobre você, sabe? Como nuvens desorientadas e coloridas que se formam a partir das coisas que você nunca mais vai ter, ou nunca teve, ou apenas sonhou ter e morreu com os sonhos embrulhados sob o travesseiro.

Poderia ser ridículo de minha parte dizer que você era o meu sonho. Seria mentira também. Você era a minha realidade. Podia estar longe de mim de todas as formas que julgasse possíveis, mas eu a mantive perto, por precaução.

Você costumava ter medo de chuva quando era pequena. Dizia-me que ela te lembrava a morte e, mesmo assim, queria um dia ler um livro onde a chuva fosse a protagonista e nós dois os vilões que enchiam de violência e pancadas as cenas bonitinhas e chuvosas.

_Creio que eu nunca tive a capacidade de imaginar uma história onde você, eu e a chuva estivéssemos juntos e você não fosse a protagonista. _ Mas, se te consola, consegui imaginar uma em que lotávamos de pancadas as cenas bonitinhas.

Você costumava ficar linda quando batia em alguém. Eu me divertia, até quando o tal alguém era eu mesmo. Dava para ver seu rosto de um ângulo perfeito. Os dentes se mordendo e os olhos apertados, quase chorando de tanta raiva.

Alguém mais além de mim conseguiu irritá-la tanto?

Quando eu te irritei mais? Quando olhei você nas termas ou quando perguntei se você me amava?

Nunca esqueci sua resposta, por mais cruel que ela tenha sido.

_"Se todas as dores do mundo caíssem sobre mim e, mesmo assim, eu não morresse, aí sim, eu diria que te amo."_

Um pouco demais, não acha? Eu achei. Talvez um simples "Não, seu idiota" já me deixasse satisfeito. Mas assim, com toda essa necessidade de me fazer ter certeza de que era impossível alguém sentir todas as dores do mundo só para que eu enfiasse na minha cabeça oca que você nunca me diria algo desse tipo; foi uma resposta difícil de ouvir, mesmo com sua facilidade em dizê-la.

_No entanto, o que de fato me dói é ler nos teus olhos o que teus lábios não tiveram coragem de dizer enquanto eu ainda podia ouvir. _

Mas isso foi há muito tempo. Tempo o bastante para que você arranjasse outras formas ainda mais dolorosas de me afirmar que me amar era impossível. Cheguei até acreditar. Você é boa em tornar as coisas claras o suficiente para um idiota qualquer ser capaz de entender. _Você é tão inteligente que não cai na ilusão do amor._

Eu desistiria de você se eu não te amasse. Mas não sou tão inteligente assim. E o amor é a praga mais insistente da qual se tem notícia. O amor é metido, paciente, exagerado e quando nos pega, aí sim, estamos perdidos. Porque ele não larga do pé, não esfria, não diminui, não aumenta. É apenas amor o tempo todo e ponto final.

Não sei o que você quis dizer com '_todas as dores do mundo'_. Nem sequer consegui calcular a intensidade de tal dor. Talvez por isso eu tenha entendido que não havia chances de um dia ouvir uma resposta sua que me satisfizesse.

Mas hoje, morto como estou, sem uma cabeça para organizar meus pensamentos, sem um coração onde eu consiga encaixar as emoções e os desejos, ouvi de ti coisas que, tenho certeza, nunca passaram nem mesmo pelos seus sonhos, e eu fico me perguntando, como quem está à deriva no mar, sem razão alguma para nadar até a margem, diga-me, Tsunade: _a minha morte doeu tanto assim?_

**_--xxx--_**_  
_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Acreditam que eu comecei essa fic através de algumas frases que vieram do interior das mentes insanas de um homem de quarenta anos, um jovem de vinte e dois, e de uma garota de dezenove? É claro que a garota sou eu, mas quanto a eles, bom, exigem que eu jamais diga quem são. A dica é que as frases em itálico são as donas dessa fic, porque foi delas que tudo surgiu. Agradeço ao jovem quarentão que me disse uma delas 'a tal da inteligente que não cai na ilusão do amor' sou eu, segundo ele e ao velho de vinte e dois que me disse algo sobre a chuva e eu disputar o papel de protagonista (já usei isso numa fic antes, bee). Não sei exatamente o que ele quis dizer, mas vou fingir que fez sentido, rir e mandar geral receber no ânus.

Beigos galhëre, e mandão reviews okei/

**ps.:** Ontem eu dei uma olhada nos meus **N/A** mais antigos e... NOSSA! COMO EU ERA PANACA! AUHHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHU /se mata

**pps.:** Leio meus **N/A** mais recentes e... NOSSA COMO EU SOU BIZARRA! D8

**ppps.:** Não me perguntem o que é Trottoir, mas pronunciem Trotuar. 8D Apenas saibam que o Trottair do qual falei é da alma da Tsunade e não do Jiraya. 8D Ok, manos, se vocês não souberem, meligão ok/ Mas vale conferir a letra da música, ela dá uma idéia do que vem a ser o termo. E se mesmo assim você não entender o sentido do título com a fic, bom, é porque você é um burro, jegue, jumento, imbecil, anencéfalo, ignorante. 8D Beijos.

**pppps.: ALGUÉM MANDE EU PARAR DE ESCREVER FICS COM FANTASMAS D8**


End file.
